


My Teneko

by Goobergobbledoc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Shippuden, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goobergobbledoc/pseuds/Goobergobbledoc
Summary: Reader is in love with her long time best friend Tenzo (Calling him Teneko, a nickname she made for Tenzo, making note of his Anbu cat mask he was wearing when they met.... neko meaning cat)Post Fourth Shinobi War, dealing with fixing the village, the two end up living together and end up sharing a wonderful night filled with smuttttttt.I wrote this one but I don't own Tenzo/Yamato (sadly).Goobergoobledoc.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	My Teneko

**Context!** (Plot first!) :P 

Y/N and Tenzo have been best friends since they were teenagers back in the Anbu Black Ops. She first knew of him as ‘Tenzo’, the guy with the beautifully long brown hair and the cute cat shaped Anbu mask with the red and green markings.  
Both coming from empty homes, it was a slow start to their friendship. This was likely due to being emotionally inhibited, as a lot shinobi are. 

However, as time went on they grew to be very close friends. Giving each other the support they needed. Sometimes they would have sleepovers, when they were too tired to return to their own homes. Cook for each other (because cooking for one sucks). And train together when their schedules would allow.  
From time to time, Y/N would brush out Tenzo’s long hair when it would get tangled with sticks and junk during training and missions. However, after a few years, Tenzo cut his hair shorter. Y/N did kind of miss the intimacy of brushing it out a little, but it did let her see Tenzo in a new light. Short hair suited him. Not to mention it was more practical as a shinobi, especially because he refused to braid it.

At some point before the Fourth Great Ninja War, Y/N slowly realised she was actually in love with Tenzo (code name now Yamato). She kept her feelings to herself out of fear of rejection and ruining their long lasting friendship. Their friendship meant the world to her and she would rather have just friendship than no relationship at all. Even though Tenzo treated her with all the love he had, she couldn’t fathom that he could be in love with her too. She just assumed their whole relationship was platonic. That they were best friends and that was all.

She soon regretted not telling Tenzo about her feelings because on an S-ranked mission, (accompanying Naruto to see Killer Bee), Tenzo was captured by the Akatsuki.  
Y/N was in utter despair but carried on in hopes to find him and rescue him. As the war drew to a close, her team found Tenzo captive and in terrible shape.  
Though he was delirious and only half-conscious, Y/N was quick to tell him that she loved him before taking him back to the village for medical treatment. 

After the events of the war, Y/N decided it best to preserve their friendship rather than confess her feelings to a fully conscious Tenzo. She tried her best to make him feel like he was safe and cared for while he recovered from the traumatic events he experienced.  
As the village recovered from the war, shinobi were low on housing. The council deciding on rebuilding the civilian’s accommodation and businesses first. This meant that most shinobi had to share temporary accommodation until the rest of the buildings were complete. 

Once Tenzo physically recovered, he left the hospital and moved in with Y/N.  
They now share a small one-bedroom apartment, as that is all the village had available. It made sense for Tenzo and Y/N to share a place as they we so close and both would rather that than share with anyone else. 

**Present**

Asleep in their shared double bed within their tiny apartment, the time reached the early hours of the morning. Y/N awoke to the sound of heavy breathing and the breeze of it against the back of her neck. The breaths were getting faster as she tried to clear her groggy head. She was laying on her left side facing the window of the apartment. The moon was gently poking through the curtains; washing the room in a calming blue hue.

Turning her head around slowly to look at Tenzo, she realised that there was an arm wrapped around her waist. She then watched as she saw the arm rustle lightly under the covers to grip her hip more firmly and pull her closer.  
With the now added pressure of Tenzo’s broad and muscular chest against her back, her first thought was that _he must be having a bad dream if he is being this restless._  
Sometimes, less so lately, he has nightmares and flashbacks to when he was captured by the Akatsuki. He would toss and turn until Y/N would gently wake him up with a hug and assure him that he’s safe at home, in the village with her.  
This thought of Y/N’s changed the second she felt something hard press against her backside. 

Assessing the situation, Y/N realised Tenzo’s right arm was scooped between hers and the mattress. His arm resting in the space in front of her. His left arm remained gripping her hip. She could feel that Tenzo was still breathing heavily as his chest would rise and fall against her back. His breath fanning her neck.  
He was spooning her.  
_Oh my gosh. That must mean…._  
Testing her theory, she pressed her backside against him slightly which resulted in increased pressure of something hard, and a slight moan from Tenzo.  
_Oh God! Oh God! He has an erection. He must be having a sex dream. What if it’s about me? I would give anything for Tenzo to return my feelings…. but I doubt that’s the case. He doesn’t see me that way…._

“Mmm” another moan from Tenzo as he gave a soft thrust of his pelvis in an attempt to get a repeat of the friction he felt just a moment before. His moan so close to Y/N’s ear, sending tingles down her spine and a warm feeling in her crotch.  
She wished she could pretend just for now that his hardness is for her, his moans are for her, his dream is if of her. But that isn’t right. Scrunching her eyes in concentration she thought, _How am I going to get out of this without waking him. He would be so embarrassed!_

The sudden feeling of a hand against her covered rips caused her eyes to flip open, revealing the right hand of Tenzo caressing her ribcage just below her right breast.  
Just the thought of him fondling her breasts whilst trusting into her from behind had her own breath quickening and a wetness growing between her thighs.

Another gentle trust of his hips.  
“Mmm, Y/N” he breathed.

 _HE JUST SAID MY NAME! HE JUST SAID MY NAME. OH MY GOD HE IS DREAMING ABOUT ME!_ Y/N internally screamed.

 _He’s so perfect I can feel him hard against me. He feels so big. I need him. I have to wake him up._  
As a result, she softly caressed Tenzo’s hand on her right hip to get him to loosen his grip. She slowly turned around in his arms to face him. The arm on her ribcage grazing her breast, then falling away as she moved. His right arm remaining on her waist after she turned.

She stared in awe at Tenzo’s face for a moment as it was beautifully lit by the moonlight. His eyebrows were scrunched slightly, cheeks flushed and his mouth slightly agape. His breath hitting Y/N in the face as she admired his handsomeness. 

Lifting her left hand, she softly stroked the side of his face and ran her fingers through his short brown hair.  
“Teneko… My Teneko.” She called. “Honey, you’re having a dream.” (Teneko being the nickname she made for Tenzo when they were younger. Making note of the Anbu cat mask he was wearing when they met, she mashed Tenzo and Neko together).

As she gently stroked his hair, his eyes fluttered open to see the blurry outline of Y/N’s face. “Mhmm” he mumbled, letting her know he was awake and listening. Slowly blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he focused on Y/N’s sparkling orbs. Suddenly realising how close she was, his face moved into an expression of shock and surprise. There he was, staring into the eyes of the girl he was just dreaming about. If the existing flush on his face could get any more prominent, then it would have as the intimate details of his dream re-entered his mind.

“Teneko, you were stirring in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream?” _I wonder if he will admit that he was dreaming about me._

“Mmmm no. It wasn’t bad.” He hummed, thinking back to how good the dream actually was. “I’m sorry if I woke you Y/N.”  
Scrunching his eyes, he moved his hand from her hip to cover his mouth for a big yawn.

“What were you dreaming about? Was I in it?” She spoke as she moved her hand out of the way of his yawn and down to rub his chest soothingly.  
His eyes shot open once again, face startled and staring at her. “Ummmmm, no?” He said unconvincingly, moving his arm back to rest on his own flank.

“Oh? Because I thought I heard you say my name or something.” She said as she wriggled her body closer to press herself against his warm muscular frame. Her upper thigh touching against his erection briefly and her face further reducing the already small gap between them.

The breath that was now fanning his face, enveloped him in a dizzying haze of lust. She could see his throat bobbing as he gulped away his anxieties and licked his lips.  
Y/N wondered if he was restraining himself from closing the gap and kissing her.

Her question was answered as he moved forward, cupped her cheek and pressed their lips together for a soft delicate touch. In response she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth for Tenzo to enter as she entwined her legs with his.

Pulling away from Tenzo after a few moments, Y/N whispered “I hoped you were dreaming about me” A quick peck to his lips. “What were you dreaming about exactly?”

He cleared his throat as if to work up the courage to tell her the dirty things he was dreaming about. He prayed the situation in front of him now was the real thing.

“Ummm, well…. You were….. we were…. Uhhhhh” he furrowed his brow and removed his hand from her cheek to cover his face in embarrassment and frustration.

Y/N grasped his hand in hers in an attempt to pry it away from his face so she could see him better.

“It’s okay, Teneko. You can tell me anything. You know that.” She cooed. “Plus… if you tell me, I might actually do it.”

Tenzo fully realising now that this is not a dream and that she clearly knew he was having intimate thoughts about her. He stared, shocked, into her eyes for a few more moments before moving his face into a grin. Moving both arms now, gripping her hips and pulling her body onto his, she straddled his waist. “We might have been like this for a little bit.”

Heart thumping into her chest, she smiled down at Tenzo, enthralled by his answer. She then leaned forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, while she simultaneously rocked her hips and grazed over his still hard cock. Tenzo moaned into the kiss from this action and swept his hands up and down her sides.

“So we were like this then? Just for a little bit?” She asked in addition to slipping her hands under his black night shirt. She ran them across his toned stomach, tracing the dips of his muscles and then resting them against his broad chest. “What else were we doing in your dream?”

“A few other things.” He replied with a smirk. Mirroring her movements, he moved his hands under her own shirt, up her sides and rested them on her ribs. Much like he was doing when he was asleep. Rubbing her smooth skin with his thumb he touched the underside of her breasts lightly, as he breathed out slowly. He had to restrain himself from flipping her over and fucking her into the mattress right then.

“Can you show me?” She whispered into his ear and rocked her hips to get some more friction for her own straining desires. Continuing this action painfully slowly, she withdrew her hands from his chest and cupped the hands that rested on her ribs. She glided them towards her bare breasts, urging Tenzo to give them a gentle squeeze.  
“mmmmmm, Teneko” she breathed out, clearly enjoying the slight pressure he was applying to her hardened nipples. “Please, Tenzo.”

Releasing her nipples, he moved to take off her shirt. He then lifted his back off the bed so as to lean forward and capture one of her nipples in his mouth.  
“You’re. So. _Fucking._ Gorgeous.” He said in between licks as his tongue worked on her sensitive buds.

The explicit actions of Tenzo and the curse words were so unlike anything that Y/N had ever experienced of him and she _LOVED_ it. Breathing out a moan she increased her pace as she rolled her hips for further pressure against his clothed cock. She dropped the adorable nicknames all together now, because this situation was serious. She needed to feel more of him. She needed more. She pulled off his sleep shirt with frustration as it meant that he has to disconnect his loving ministrations on her breasts.

Now free of his top and getting restless from the throbbing of his own cock, he flipped her over so that she was lying breathless beneath him. Reconnecting their lips, he used his tongue to explore her mouth for a while, not getting enough of her taste. Y/N then running her fingers though his hair as he started to move his kisses down the side of her neck. 

“Mmmm, Tenzo” Y/N moaned and bucked her hips up into him when he reached a sensitive spot just below her ear. Resulting in Tenzo to latch on and further abuse that area. With one elbow supporting himself above Y/N, he used his free hand to wander around her body, exploring the expanse of her soft bare skin.  
Now happy with the mark he left on her neck, he continued his work, kissing further down her body. Stopping briefly at her breasts again, then continuing further down her abdomen. Kissing and nibbling in intervals, moving closer towards the band of her sleep shorts. Upon reaching them he slipped a hand slightly under the fabric and looked up into Y/N’s eyes, silently asking her for permission to remove them.

Y/N gave a nod to encourage him to continue stripping her free of her clothes so she could further enjoy the touch of Tenzo.  
He tugged the shorts off, threw them somewhere on the floor and returned to kissing Y/N except now this time at the band of her underwear.  
Appreciating the thin black lacy panties, Tenzo commented “Y/N, you’re wearing such sexy underwear.” He continued to kiss her over the top of them reaching closer and closer to her heat. “Are these for me?” he asked as he pulled the band with his finger and snapped it against her hip, causing her to moan even louder than before.  
She was panting now. Hard. “Yes Tenzo. I wear these just for you.” 

“Good girl” he said in a deep voice that had Y/N rubbing her thighs together in anticipation. Because who would have thought she would get so turned on by him calling her a good girl.  
He looked up at her flushed face, into her eyes and gave her a small experimental lick against her clothed mound, receiving a hiss of pleasure from Y/N in reply. “You’re already wet for me too.” He continued. “Are you sure you weren’t actually there in my dream with me?” He now started kissing and biting at her thighs, awaiting her reply.

“Mmmmm, no Tenzo. I could just feel you hard against my back.” She said out of breath. “I had to wake you up.”

“And I’m glad you did, Kitten.”  
That was it. That nickname there was the breaking point for Y/N. “Tenzo, please. No more teasing. Please, I need you.” She begged.

A Cheshire grin spread across his face as he hooked his fingers under her panties and slid them down her legs, exposing her wetness to the cool air of the room.  
Without hesitation, he dove right in and licked from the bottom of her pussy up to her clit where he stopped to give it a suck.

“OHHH TENZO!” She cried out from the feeling of his tongue as he moved it between her folds, licking up her arousal and then sucking on her clit.  
He continued like this, tasting her like he was a man starved as she wriggled underneath him. He moved her legs to wrap over his shoulders and pressed one hand on her hip to steady her movements. The free hand moved down towards her entrance and teasingly rubbed against it with his index finger. This earned a hard buck of her hips in reply. Licking her clit in irregular patterns, he pushed a finger into her wetness. He moved his finger in and out of her a few times before adding another one and searching around her cavern for the right pressure point.  
“God, you’re so wet and tight for me Y/N.” He mumbled in between licks.  
He scissored his fingers in an attempt to prepare her for the ‘main event’ as he could already tell that she would be a very tight fit for him.  
Seeming to be content enough with the stretch she displayed, he listened to her moaning to guide himself to her G-Spot. He knew he found it when she bucked her hips hard against his face whilst yelling out his name. 

“Yes! Tenzo! There! Please don’t stop!” She cried out.

He continued his ministrations on this spot as he bit down on her thigh, claiming her again with another mark. Moving the hand he was using to hold down her unsteady hips, he angled his thumb towards her clit to work it while he kissed her thighs. He could tell she was getting close to orgasm as she seemed to get tighter around his fingers. He increased the pressure on her clit as the hand inside her curled his fingers onto her G-Spot continuously. Moving his head towards Y/N’s he claimed her mouth again with a sloppy heated kiss, letting her taste herself.  
“You taste fucking amazing.” He grumbled in a rich sexy voice before he lunged back in to explore her mouth as if he hadn’t already tasted every part of her.  
His words and his voice, in conjunction with the assault of pure pleasure below, were the cause of Y/N to cry out Tenzo’s name as she squeezed around his fingers while she came.

Continuing his stroking though her orgasm he looked at her blissed out face with surprise. Surprise because he can’t believe how fucking amazing she looked. He can’t believe that he was doing this to his best friend. That he, himself was the cause of her pleasure. That not too long ago he was dreaming about these things and now, here he was with his fingers insider her and her taste in his mouth. God his cock was painfully hard now, leaking with excessive precum no doubt.

“Oh my Teneko. How did you do that.” Y/N panted as she started to come down from her high. Tenzo removed his fingers from her and brought them up to his lips to suck on them. “Mmm, just as sweet as you, Kitten.” He said before he lapped up the juices remaining on his fingers.

“Teneko I want to taste you.”  
“Sorry Y/N, but I don’t think I can wait any longer. I think we should re-enact my dream now. I need to feel more of you.” He leaned back down to kiss her again. Then rested his forehead against hers.  
“Which way do you want me then, Honey?”  
“Just as you are, is absolutely perfect, Kitten. You’re absolutely perfect.” He said as he looked into her eyes with a soft smile.  
“I wouldn’t mind some help with my pants though if you wouldn’t mind. They are getting a little tight” Tenzo laughed.

More than glad to help him rid himself of all his clothes, Y/N moved forward to pulldown his sweatpants and boxer briefs in one motions, letting his erection spring free.  
Y/N’s eyes seem to widen as she finally spotted the hardness she could feel earlier. She licked her lips and watched as a drop of precum dripped down his thick shaft in an obscenely tempting display of his own arousal.  
Immediately forgetting what he mentioned earlier about not being able to wait, she rushed forwards, grasped his cock and licked from the base of the underside, all the way to the tip to get a little taste of him. Pulling back after just one lick she said “you taste good too, Teneko.” With a teasing smirk she pumped his cock a few times before he tackled her back into the mattress with him in-between her legs.

He grabbed her face with one hand causing her to purse her lips out like a fish. “You’re such a tease Y/N. Always teasing me with the sexy way you dress. I saw you grab those naughty black panties before you went into the bathroom to change for bed. You practically waved them about to get my attention didn’t you.” Not waiting for her reply he continued his accusations, now as a whisper in her ear. “Why do you think I was having such dirty dreams about you, Kitten. Thinking about you in those panties. I was thinking about taking them off and about me being the only one seeing you like that. Oh God, don’t you know what you do to me.” Letting go of her face he kissed her like he was out of breath and the only way to breathe was though her.

Y/N now also seeming as impatient as Tenzo after his little speech, reached for his throbbing cock again and guided him towards her entrance.

“This will probably be a little tight, I’m sorry kitten. Let me know if I hurt you okay?” He said in a tender voice with a little peck to her forehead at the end.

She nodded her head in response but then winced a little as he entered her slowly, stretching her walls to an extent that they have never been stretched before. He is big. She could defiantly tell before but now she didn’t care as the stretch felt good. Her wetness easing his movements. This was exactly what she wanted. And what she wanted was Tenzo. All of him.

As he bottomed out insider her, in a strained voice he asked her “Are you okay, kitten? Did I hurt you?” He kissed away a single tear that dared spill down her cheek.  
It wasn’t like Y/N was a virgin. She had had sex before, but this time was different. This time was with someone she loved and the tear was probably more due to emotions than to any kind of pain she might have felt from his large size.

“No, Honey. It feels so good. Please Tenzo. Move for me. I need more of you.”  
At her request he began thrusting into her slowly to test the waters. As a konoichi she was tough and he knew that if she did feel any pain, that she could deal with it. But he didn’t want to cause her any pain. Only pleasure.  
Now convinced that she was telling the truth due to her moans, praises and begs for more, he started thrusting his cock in and out of her at a faster rate. Holding her hips and pulling her onto himself over and over again. 

“Good girl. You’re being such a good girl for me, taking my cock like this. This is what you wanted when you decided to put those panties on isn’t it?” He breathed out whilst trusting.

Overwhelmed by the dirty talk, she couldn’t speak herself. Y/N only moaned and pulled at Tenzo’s hair when a thrust has been particularly effective.

“Fuck! I have wanted this for so long Y/N. Fuck you’re so beautiful.” He panted as he lifted her legs higher over his shoulder.

After a few thrusts in this position Y/N closed her eyes and arched her back. He enjoyed watching the bounce of her breasts, but this position meant that Tenzo couldn’t see her wonderfully flushed face anymore.  
Displeased by this, he abruptly pulled out and flipped over so that she could straddle him.

“Ride me, Kitten and let me see your face as you cum on my cock.”

Revitalized by his obscene words after getting so close to orgasm and stopping, she lowered herself onto his throbbing member, taking him deeper inside. She began bouncing on his cock over and over again slowly reaching towards her peak. Tenzo was getting close too but willing himself to stay calmer so he could take care of Y/N because he’ll be dammed if he doesn’t use this opportunity to wreck her. Wreck her for ever considering any other man other than himself. He will use all that he has to please her so that she will be his to love as long as they live.

Using one hand he held her and helped her bounce on his throbbing manhood whilst the other hand reached to rub circles on her clit.  
Just this touch seemed to send her over the edge for the second time that night, convulsing around him with pleasure. He could have come right then and there from not only the look on her face but the pressure of her tightening around his cock. He willed himself not to come. He silently prayed not to come as she finished her orgasm. He wanted to give her one more. 

That said, he then pulled her off himself setting her next to him on all fours.  
With a whimper at the loss of contact, Y/N then quickly realised what this meant, so she lifted herself up a bit so Tenzo could continue to fuck her from behind. He crawled around and re-entered her with vigour, continuing to fucking her like that. Her wetness now dripping down her thighs from her last orgasm. The feeling of Tenzo slamming himself into her and hitting his hips against her backside with each trust was pushing her towards another.  
There was no way Tenzo would last like this. Not with how slick, warm and tight her pussy felt. Hurrying to try and give her one last orgasm before he came, he pulled her up flush against his chest as he kept fucking her. With one hand he massaged a breast as the other played with her overly sensitive clit.

“Cum for me one last time baby. Ohhhh, Kitten! I’m so close, Baby! Cum for me one more time.” Be pleaded with her.

Absolutely out of breath from her two orgasms and quickly approaching her third, she cried, “ohhhh tenzo…. I’m so cl-close. Please cum inside me, p-please! I needed it!”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back as he thrust forth harder than ever spurting his seed straight into her with a loud cry of her name. This action, along with the continued rubbing on her clit, spurred on Y/N’s own orgasm. She, gripping around his cock, milking him for all has and he, riding out the last waves of his orgasm not stopping until he is completely empty.

Both now panting hard, trying to regain their breath, they collapsed onto the mattress. Tenzo still inside her, propping himself up with his elbows to avoid crushing her.

“Fuck Teneko. That was amazing.” She mumbled into the mattress.

Slowly he removed himself from her warmth, watching his seed leak from her onto the sheets. Evidence on their passion. This sight itself is enough to make his cock twitch again in excitement because this meant she was his. He had claimed her. He knew she was on some form of contraception that most female ninjas used to control the timing of their periods, so he knew she wasn’t going to get pregnant from this. But the thought that this raw act could have resulted in that thrilled him. He would love to start a family with the woman he loved. He had never had a family and ever since he met her he couldn’t help but crave the love that he never received before. She of course had felt the same way, but now wasn’t exactly the time for that. Although the practice would surely please both of them.

Y/N now feeling groggy in post orgasmic bliss, turned herself over to look up at her lover. She smiled at him with half lidded eyes as he swooped down to kiss her gently on the forehead. 

“We should get cleaned up before we go back to sleep, Kitten.” He said whilst reaching over to grab a tissue on the night stand to clean her off with. “Do you want to have a shower with me?”

Y/N winked at him. “Together? You just want to fondle me more don’t you”

He chuckled at that comment and assured her he was only trying to save her from feeling sticky in the morning. So he helped her up to stand on her feet.  
As he turned around to go turn the light on in the bathroom… THUD. 

Tenzo turned around to see Y/N on the floor with a strained expression on her face.

“OH MY GOD! Y/N! ARE YOU OKAY!” He whisper-screamed, because he was also now realising that, yes, they live in an apartment with neighbours. This temporary housing block isn’t made with the best sound insulation in the world and whoops they were fucking pretty loud before!

She looked up at him and laughed, watching his concerned face as he made his way over to help her up.  
“I’m okay. My legs are just a little shaky.”  
“Oh no did I hurt you?! Was I too rough. I’m so sorry Y/N! I told you to tell me if I was hurting you.” He blurted out.  
Y/N continued to giggle at him. “No Honey it’s not like that. You were amazing! My muscles are just spasming that’s all. You gave me quite a few orgasms there.”  
He looked at her blankly as if trying to figure something out. “So what you’re telling me is that I fucked you so well that your legs don’t work?” The look then turned into a wide grin at the pride he was feeling. She would be sure to stay with him forever if that were true.

She leaned in and kissed him intently and said “you sure did!”

Both laughing now he held her close and kissed her all over her face, prolonging the giggles escaping her lips.

“Do you want to have a bath with me then, Kitten? That way you don’t have to stand?” He asked with a teasing tone.  
“Only if you carry me there.”  
“Well, how else would you get there?” He chuckled at her.  
Both smiling like idiots at each other, he scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her bridal style over to the bathroom, putting her down to sit on the side of the bath.  
“You set the temperature whilst I fetch us some towels and clothes okay?”“Deal!”

As the bath was filling, Tenzo returned with the items, placed them on the counter and helped Y/N lower into the bath. He then climbed in behind her, pushed her hair to one side and gave her a swift kiss to the back of her neck.  
This ensued in more giggles from Y/N as she turned off the water and leaned back to rest against his broad chest. Tenzo wrapped his arms around her and showered her with more kisses to the side of her head.

“Y/N, I- I love you. I need you to know that okay. I have for a while actually. So much.”  
Twisting her body around, with a loving smile on her face, she cupped Tenzo’s cheek and tenderly kissed him on the lips. “I love you too, Tenzo. For a really long time. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I wanted to but then we went on that mission with Naruto to meet Killer Bee and I didn’t want to make things awkward during the mission because it was such an important one. And then you were taken and I was fucking kicking myself because I wish I had told you before… before you were gone.” 

She started tearing up and her voice started wobbling from the memories. “Tenzo, I didn’t think I would ever see you again. The only thing that kept me moving forward was the need to find you. I should have told you I loved you before all this mess happened. And then when I found you. God, I was so happy that I found you. You were barely conscious and I did actually tell you I loved you then, but you were pretty out of it. And I….”  
“WAIT! That wasn’t a dream?” He interrupted. They both shared a look of knowing and then started ginning at each other again. “Y/N I heard you say that but I thought it was a dream or something. Especially after the Infinite Tsukuyomi, because … well, that’s what I was dreaming there too. I was dreaming of you.” He kissed her again really trying to get the point across that he loved her as much as he did.  
“Y/N. If you wanted to tell me you loved me, then why didn’t you say it again when we got back to the village?”

“Well. Honey, you weren’t in a great state. You had been through so much and I didn’t want to burden you with my feelings. I decided to focus on being your friend and making you feel safe. And then the village needed so much work and repairs. God. Then we started living here together whilst we finish building the shinobi apartments. And there was _no way_ I was going to make shit awkward when we were living together. That would be insane.”

“So you flashed around your sexy underwear in front of me instead. As a compromise.” Tenzo teased while poking Y/N in the cheek that she puffed out in annoyance. “You’re the sweetest” Kiss. “Most thoughtful.” Kiss. “Most wonderful.” Kiss. “And sexiest woman I’ve ever met.”

“What just a woman? You’ve see a man better than me?” She teased back.“Oh well there is Kakashi.” He said in a joke that he would regret later.  
“Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny guy huh.” She said in fake annoyance. “The main thing is that _NOW_ you know I love you, Tenzo. That’s all the matters right?”“Right!” He replied. “And now you know that I love you too!”  
“Good!”  
“Good. Now let’s hurry up and get out of this bath so we can get some sleep. Tomorrow is still a big day, okay?”  
“Sure thing, Teneko!”

They finished up their bath, taking turns in washing each other and sharing tender kisses before they got out and got dressed. Tenzo having to support Y/N due to his worry of her falling again, even though she assured him she was back to normal.

They then went back to bed and cuddled up close to each other, ready to drift back off to sleep. Happy in the arms of someone they love, now knowing they were loved in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut writing. I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Edited 28.04.20. I think I got all the typos.  
> -Goobergobbledoc


End file.
